riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Percy Jackson
Perseusz "Percy" Jackson - 'główny bohater i narrator serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy". Syn Sally Jackson i Posejdona, greckiego boga mórz. Jeden z uczestników Obozu Herosów. Obecnie chłopak Annabeth. Ma przyrodniego brata - cyklopa Tysona. Jest jednym z siedmiorga herosów z przepowiedni. To jego krew przebudziła boginię Gaję. Historia Perseusz "Percy" Jackson urodził się 18 sierpnia (Ostatni Olimpijczyk). Był wychowywany tylko przez matkę - Sally Jackson. Kiedy Percy był dzieckiem, jego ojciec, Posejdon, opuścił jego i Sally, dla ich własnego dobra. Sally mówiła synowi, że jego ojciec wyruszył na podróż po oceanie i już nigdy nie wrócił. Percy poznał prawdę dopiero po dwunastym roku życia. Możliwe, że Posejdon kiedyś odwiedził syna, gdyż Percy pamiętał jego ciepły uśmiech i złotą poświatę boga. Kiedy Percy był w żłobku, do jego łóżeczka wtargnął wąż. Opiekunka tego nie zauważyła, ale gdy wróciła Sally, by odebrać dziecko, zastała go bawiącego się zwłokami gada. Kiedy Percy był mały, jego matka wyszła za mąż za Gabe'a Ugliano, którego Percy szczerze nienawidził za brak szacunku do matki. Sally zrobiła to, aby chronić syna przed niebezpieczeństwami ze świata półbogów. Gdy Percy zdobył głowę Meduzy, dał ją matce, aby pozbyła się Gabe'a. Wokół Percy'ego zawsze działy się dziwne rzeczy. W ciągu sześciu lat został on wyrzucony z sześciu różnych szkół. Charakter Percy jest urodzonym przywódcą, zdolnym do wielu poświęceń. Jest dosyć inteligentny, ale bywa tępy i jak to ujęła Annabeth (która nazywa go Glonomóżdżkiem), nie dostrzega oczywistych rzeczy. Ma sarkastyczne poczucie humoru, to świetny kumpel, dużo żartuje, jest niesamowicie wierny i odważny. Dla przyjaciół zrobi wszystko - jego charakterystyczną cechą jest ogromna lojalność, która może wręcz być czasem wadą. Hera uważa, że jest ,,klejem" i że to on trzyma wszystkich z siedmiorga razem, jednak wielu innych bogów uważa, że ta wierność kiedyś go pogrąży. Wygląd W książkach Percy jest opisany jako bardzo przystojny młody człowiek, o czarnych włosach i oczach w kolorze morza. Carter Kane twierdzi, że oczy Percy'ego są nieco przerażające. Mimo że książki zakładają, iż jest wysoki, nigdy nie zostało to do końca potwierdzone. Wiadomo tylko, że jest o cal niższy od Jasona. We włosach miał siwe pasmo - niemiłą pamiątkę po trzymaniu nieboskłonu w "Klątwie Tytana", ale, jak stwierdziła Annabeth, zniknęło w "Znaku Ateny". Mówi się, że Percy staje się tak przystojny jak jego ojciec, Posejdon i chyba dlatego też Meduza chciała zamienić go w posąg, aby móc go wiecznie oglądać. Na początku serii Percy był kiepski w lekkoatletyce, jednak po treningach w Obozie Herosów stał się bardzo sprawny i umięśniony. Nie wie albo nie chce tego przyznać, ale spora liczba dziewczyn uważa, iż jest niezwykle przystojny. Nawet Hazel stwierdza, że "przypomina rzymskiego boga". Tak samo uważa Kalipso, zapytana przez Percy'ego, czy jest w nim zakochana: "Szkoda, że nie widzisz swojej twarzy. Jasne, że tak.". Zdolności *'ADHD -''' jak większość półbogów Percy ma ADHD, co u ludzi jest chorobą, jednakże herosom w ten sposób objawiają się odruchy potrzebne podczas bitwy *'Dysleksja '- dla ludzi negatywna cecha, jednak tak objawia się herosom "przestawienie mózgu" na grekę, nie angielski *'Ograniczone "jasnowidzenie" - '''podczas snu może oglądać sceny dziejące się w innym miejscu i czasie. Potrafi również "zająć miejsce" innej osoby we śnie. *'Duża wytrzymałość i siła - 'W "Klątwie Tytana" Percy okazał się na tyle silny, by podnieść sklepienie niebieskie jedną ręką (co prawda ledwo), także w Synu Neptuna Percy bez piętna Achillesa zdołał pokonać giganta - Polybotesa. *'Piętno Achillesa - po kąpieli w rzece Styks Percy był odporny na ciosy. Zasada działa podobnie jak u Achillesa. Był wytrzymały i odporny na ataki, lecz posiadał słaby punkt - krzyż. Po przejściu Małego Tybru (w Nowym Rzymie) Percy utracił tę umiejętność. *'Łącze empatyczne - '''Grover utworzył je pomiędzy nim a Percym. *'Hydrokineza -''' gdy Percy ma bliski kontakt z wodą, może ją kontrolować i narzucać jej swoją wolę. Gdy pływa w wodzie, jeśli tego chce jego ubrania nie mokną i może pod nią oddychać. Może nią również leczyć rany, jest odporny na jej ciśnienie i może do niej skakać z dużych wysokości nie raniąc się. *'Rozmawia z końmi i morskimi zwierzętami - '''Percy jako syn Posejdona potrafi rozmawiać z końmi, rybami i z ssakami morskimi takimi jak np. orka. *'Tworzenie własnego huraganu - Utworzył go np. podczas walki z Hyperionem. *thumb'''Orientacja na morzu - będąc np. na pokładzie statku Percy potrafi ustalić swoje dokładne położenie. * 'Sterownie statkiem siła woli - '''Percy potrafi panować okrętem siłą woli tj. nadaje statku prędkość, włada takielunkiem itp. Relacje Z Annabeth Percy Jackson na początku miał mieszane uczucia co do Annabeth. Wydawało mu się, iż dziewczyna go nienawidzi. Podczas pierwszej misji bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli, stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Ale nawet wtedy czuje się zażenowany, gdy dziewczyna łapie go za rękę. W ,,Morzu Potworów" wspomina, że nie potrafi złościć się na córkę Ateny. Gdy w ,,Klątwie Tytana" Annabeth zostaje porwana, Percy pragnie ją uratować. Wymyka się nawet przez to z obozu, pragnąc ocalić dziewczynę. W ,,Bitwie w Labiryncie" Annabeth po raz pierwszy go całuje. Jak Percy trafił na wyspę Kalipso, ciągle wymawiał jej imię przez sen, co znaczy, że wiele dla niego znaczyła. Pod koniec ,,Bitwy w Labiryncie" syn Posejdona jest smutny, ponieważ Annabeth zaczyna go inaczej traktować - staje się zimna, jakby wyrosła między nimi jakaś ściana (dlatego, że Annabeth jest zazdrosna o jego przyjaźń z Rachel). W ,,Ostatnim Olimpijczyku" Percy zdaje sobie sprawę, ze Annabeth jest dla niego bardzo ważna. Gdy umiera Luke, on myśli tylko o tym, że jego przyjaciółka wciąż żyje. Pod koniec ,,Ostatniego Olimpijczyka" Annabeth całuje Percy'ego i zostają parą. Od tamtej pory bardzo się kochają. Gdy w ,,Synu Neptuna" Percy traci pamięć, pamięta tylko jedno imię - Annabeth. Przez całą książkę żyje z nadzieją, że w końcu ją znajdzie. Gdy w końcu się spotykają, Percy'ego ogarnia radość. On zrobiłby dla swojej dziewczyny wszystko. Z Groverem Percy poznał Grovera w szkole Yancy Academy. Zakumpolowali się, Percy bronił przyjaciela przed szkolnymi osiłkami. Gdy wyszło na jaw, że Grover to satyr, Percy był trochę zdziwiony, ale później przywykł do widoku kozich nóg. Na ich pierwszej wyprawie bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli i Percy był smutny, że Grover udaje się na poszukiwania boga Pana. Gdy Grover jest w niebezpieczeństwie, Percy zawsze się o niego martwi i stara się go uratować. Zazwyczaj rozmawiają ze sobą o swoich problemach, choć Grover potrafi wyczuć emocje, więc i tak wie, co Percy czuje. Gdy na początku serii ,,Olimpijscy Herosi" Percy znika,można wywnioskować, Grover się o niego bardzo martwi. Z Sally Percy bardzo kocha swoją mamę. Gdy w ,,Złodzieju Pioruna" Hades porywa Sally, Percy'ego zależy tylko na tym, by ją uratować. Gdy Sally jest w pobliżu, syn Posejdona zapomina o swoich smutkach. Percy nie lubi, gdy mama się o niego martwi, dlatego zazwyczaj po misjach, gdy opowiada jej swoje przygody, stara się by opowieść brzmiała jak najmniej niebezpiecznie. Z Paulem Percy bardzo lubi Paula. Na początku ich znajomości, chłopak żartuje sobie z jego nazwiska i przekręca je na ,,Popis". Syn Posejdona cieszy się, że jego mama jest z Paulem, ponieważ wtedy częściej chodziła uśmiechnięta. Percy mówi mężczyźnie o tym, że jest półkrwi, ale Paul tak naprawdę uwierzył mu dopiero w ,,Ostatnim Olimpijczyku". W ,,Krwi Olimpu" Percy wspomina, że mama i Paul są dla niego bardzo ważni. Nazywał go jak Posejdon Popisem ze względu na nazwisko Blofis. Z Tysonem Percy, gdy uczył się z Tysonem w szkole, często bronił go przed osiłkami (ogólnie był jego najlepszym kumplem). Gdy okazało się, że Tyson to cyklop, a na dodatek brat Percy'ego, wszyscy zaczęli się z nich śmiać. Percy czuł się zażenowany całą sytuacją i przy innych osobach wyrzekał się jakiejkolwiek więzi z bratem. Gdy on, Tyson i Annabeth wyruszyli na misję, Percy zaczął coraz bardziej lubić Tysona. Gdy wszyscy myśleli, że cyklop umarł, Percy zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo go lubił i jak Tyson był dla niego ważny. Gdy jednak okazało się, że cyklop wciąż żyje, Percy był przeszczęśliwy. Gdy wrócił do obozu, wszystkim herosom powiedział, że Tyson to jego mały braciszek. Od tamtej chwili Percy nie wstydzi się swojego brata i nie urywa ich więzi. Z Thalią Percy na początku znajomości z Thalią był bardzo zazdrosny o to, że wszyscy traktują ją jakby była od niego lepsza. Podczas zdobywania sztandaru Percy strasznie pokłócił się z Thalią i czuł, że zaczyna ją nienawidzić. Jednak na ich wspólnej wyprawie zdaje sobie sprawę, jak bardzo lubi dziewczynę. Gdy Thalia zostaje łowczynią, Percy jest tym zaskoczony. Thalia na oczach całej Rady Bogów przytula go i mówi mu, że jest strasznie dumna z ich przyjaźni. I od tamtego czasu naprawdę stają się przyjaciółmi. Przeżywają też razem kilka przygód. Gdy w bitwie na Manhattanie pojawia się Thalia, Percy bardzo się z tego cieszy. Gdy Percy zaginął, łowczynie pod wodzą Thalii szukały Percy'ego, co jest kolejnym dowodem, jak ta dwójka jest zżyta ze sobą. Z Luke'em Z Rachel Percy poznał Rachel parę sekund po tym, jak przez przypadek omal jej nie zabił. W ,,Bitwie w Labiryncie" zostają dobrymi przyjaciółmi, o co zazdrosna była Annabeth. Syn Posejdona bardzo lubił Rachel. W ,,Ostatnim Olimpijczyku" jest wspomniane, że razem spędzili większość lata. Percy'emu Rachel wydawała się taka otwarta, piękna, mówiąca o swoich uczuciach, czuł się swobodnie w jej towarzystwie, w przeciwieństwie do Annabeth. W tej samej części razem planują pojechać na wakacje (wraz z rodzicami Rachel), ale to nie wypaliło. Rachel całuje Percy'ego w ,,Ostatnim Olimpijczyku". Gdy ponownie pojawia się w tej części, podczas bitwy na Manhattanie, dziewczyna z nim ,,zrywa", co dla Percy'ego było żenujące, ponieważ tak naprawdę nigdy ze sobą nie chodzili. Gdy Rachel została nową wyrocznią, Percy bardzo się o nią martwił. Potem znów zostali dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Z Jasonem Z Jasonem łączy Percy'ego zdrowa rywalizacja, przez prawie całą wspólną podróż, próbują ustalić który z nich jest silniejszy. Kiedy ich ciałami zawładnęły złe duchy, prawie się pozabijali, potrafią jednak świetnie współpracować, n.p. gdy wywoływali burze w Forcie Sumpter, czy podczas walki z bliźniaczymi gigantami w koloseum. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc lubią się nawzajem, i lubią gasić Oktawiana. W ,,Krwi Olimpu" zaczynają się bardziej rozumieć i Jason przed Kymopoleją mówi, że Percy to jego przyjaciel. Z Frankiem Z Hazel Z Clarisse Percy, od kiedy Clarisse prawie wsadziła mu głowę do kibla w ,,Złodzieju Pioruna" zaczął ją nienawidzić. Dopiero w ,,Morzu Potworów" trochę ja zrozumiał. A w ,,Klątwie Tytana wspomniał, że brakuje mu jej na obozie (kiedy byłą na misji). W ,,Bitwie w Labiryncie" Clarisse prosi go o przysługę, a on się zgadza. W ,,Ostatnim Olimpijczyku" bardzo ja polubił (o czym nie zdaje sobie sprawy), jednak denerwowało go, że dziewczyna odmówiła pójścia na wojnę. W ,,Archiwum Herosów" wspomniał, że Clarisse to jego przyjaciółka, ale ostrzegł, że jak dziewczyna komuś o tym powie, wtedy ją zabije. Możliwe, że Clarisse tęskniła za Percy'm kiedy zaginął i cieszyła się z jego powrotu. Z Chejronem Percy zawsze traktował Chejrona z szacunkiem i w dodatku bardzo go lubił. Poważnie traktuje rady nauczyciela i nie kwestionuje ich. Gdy w ,,Morzu Potworów" Chejron odszedł, Percy był bardzo smutny. Zawsze gdy centaurowi dzieje się jakaś krzywda, Percy się martwi (np. w bitwie przy pięści Zeusa lub w bitwie na Manhattanie). Przezwiska Glonomóżdżek - Annabeth Chase Peter Johnson - Dionizos (Pan D) Percy w filmie thumb|left|Filmowy Percy Jackson świetnie panuje na wodąJak dotąd przeniesienia na duży ekran doczekała się już pierwsza część przygód o Jacksonie" Złodziej Pioruna" w reżyserii Chrisa Columbusa.thumb 16 sierpnia 2013 roku odbyła się premiera drugiej części filmu o herosie "Morze Potworów" reżyserowanej przez Thora Freudenthala. W filmie role Percy'ego odgrywa Logan Lerman. Filmowy oraz książkowy Percy mają wiele różnic. W pierwszej książce chłopak ma 12 lat, podczas gdy w adaptacji jest o 4 lata starszy. Jest także bardziej rozgarnięty i śmiały niż oryginalny bohater. Ciekawostki i cechy * Przepłynął między syrenami, Scyllą i Chabrydą oraz Kirke. *Jego pełne imię to Perseusz. Sally, matka Percy'ego nazwała go tak, bo był jednym z niewielu herosów, których historia miała szczęśliwe zakończenie. *Percy jest synem Posejdona, lecz w mitologii Perseusz jest synem Zeusa. *Wiele razy powiedział, że czuje do Clarisse wrogość, dopiero później zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, że ją lubi. Clarisse myśli to samo o nim. *Percy prowadził tylko jedną misję, ale uczestniczył w wielu innych. *Percy jest jednym z 5 herosów, których znana jest data urodzenia. Pozostała czwórka to: Thalia, Hazel, Jason i Annabeth. *Percy jest właścicielem dwóch zwierząt: Pani O'Leary i Mrocznego. Jest drugi w "rankingu" zaraz za Reyną, która posiada Auruma, Argentuma i Scypiona "Scypka - Oscypka" (chociaż Scypion zdechł). *Styks i woda, którą spuściły na Percy'ego nimfy w "Znaku Ateny" to jedyne wody, pod którymi Percy nie może oddychać, lecz Styks może kontrolować (w "Ostatnim Olimpijczyku" użył Styksu, by zmieść armię Hadesa). *Percy pokonał dwóch głównych bogów: Aresa i Hadesa. Udało mu się również pokonać Hyperiona. *Percy jest ulubionym synem Posejdona. *Polybotes myślał, że jeśli zabije Percy'ego, to osłabi Posejdona z powodu jego miłości do syna. *W "Archiwum herosów" widać, że największym lękiem Percy'ego jest utrata bliskich osób, zniszczenie obozu czy śmierć jego przyjaciół. *Przodek Franka Zhanga był synem Posejdona, co czyni Percy'ego i syna Marsa dalekimi krewnymi. Percy jest z tego faktu bardzo dumny. *Percy jest trochę zazdrosny o Franka. Gdy dowiedział się, ze chłopak umie zmieniać się w zwierzęta dzięki Posejdonowi (Posejdon dał tę zdolność jego przodkom), był trochę zły, że on nie dostał takiego daru od ojca. *Percy jest kiepski w łucznictwie, ortografii i gramatyce. *Dokonał wielu wielkich wyczynów jak inni legendarni herosi: #Miał piętno Achillesa. #Zdobył złote runo jak Jazon. #Wszedł do labiryntu jak Tezeusz. #Zabił węża jako dziecko, podobnie jak Herakles. #Wszedł do Podziemi kilka razy jak Orfeusz, Herakles. #Drażnił Polifema jak Odyseusz. #Pokonał lwa nemejskiego, hydrę i wszedł do ogrodu Hesperyd tak jak Herakles. #Przeprowadzał Herę/Junonę przez rzekę jak Jazon. #Zabił Meduzę, podobnie jak jego imiennik Perseusz. #Podniósł sklepienie niebieskie jak Herakles. # Oczyścił stajnie Augiasza podobnie jak Herakles. # Zmusił Graje do pomocy podobnie jak pierwszy Perseusz. # Zabił Minotaura jak Tezeusz *Percy pojawia się zarówno na okładkach do serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy " i "Olimpijscy herosi". *Percy jest jedynym, na którego nie działa rzeka zapomnienia (Lete). *Percy, tak jak Annabeth, chciałby, aby jego rodzice byli razem. *Jego nazwisko (Jackson) to również męskie imię. *Posiada legendarny miecz ''Anaklysmos, który Zoe Nightshade podarowała kiedyś Heraklesowi. Swój miecz nazywa Orkanem. *Nazywa Nowy York "swoim miastem". * Całował się z Rachel i Annabeth. *Nie chciał być Pretorem Nowego Rzymu. *W książce "Złodziej pioruna" Annabeth mówi, że Percy ślini się przez sen. *thumb|Annabeth i PercyChciałby zamieszkać z Annabeth w Nowym Rzymie. *Zapomniał o swojej 1 miesięcznicy z Annabeth, i żeby nie dowiedziała się o tym jego dziewczyna wziął ją na poszukiwania laski Hermesa. (Pamiętniki półbogów) * Hermes zorganizował kolację Percy'ego i Annabeth po tym jak pomogli mu znaleźć jego Kaduceusz. * Jego dziewczyna, Annabeth, nazywa go "Glonomóżdżkiem", ponieważ uważa, że Percy jest ciężkomyślący i nie widzi oczywistych rzeczy. *Bardzo lubi niebieskie jedzenie. Jego mama, gdy pracowała w cukierni, przynosiła mu niebieskie słodycze, piekła niebieskie ciasta. Sally podawała je Percy'emu na złość Gabe'owi (pierwszemu ojczymowi Percy'ego), który mówił, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak niebieskie jedzenie. *Tak jak Frank lubi chesseburgery i pizze. * Gdy Hera odebrała mu pamięć w "Syn Neptuna", przypomina sobie tylko Annabeth. *Przejście Percy'ego przez Mały Tyber osłabiło jego łącze empatyczne, które faun Don określa jako "lekko stłamszone". *Percy odmówił Olimpijczykom propozycji zostania bogiem. Powiedział, że chce żyć jak normalny człowiek, uczyć się i starzeć itd. *Jest jedynym półbogiem, którego brat (przyrodni) nie jest człowiekiem (Tyson jest cyklopem). *Dionizos nazywał go "Peterem Johnsonem". *Gdy był mały, w każde wakacje jeździł z mamą na plażę do Montauk. *W "Domu Hadesa", w opowiadaniu "Syn Sobka", spotyka się z bohaterem innej serii Ricka Riordana - Carterem Kanem z "Kronik rodu Kane". Razem pokonują potwora - ogromnego krokodyla. Carter zostawia na jego dłoni hieroglif, który powoduje, że jeśli Percy wymówi jego imię, to ten się pojawi. *W opowiadaniu "Singer of Apollo" (nie zostało ono wydane w Polsce) Percy zwisa z billboardu w samych bokserkach, które mają niebieski kolor. *Jego ulubionym kolorem jest niebieski. Dlatego w Obozie Herosów jego napój zmienił kolor na niebieski. * Tytan Bob mówi mu, że Percy pachnie dla potworów jak maślane herbatniki. * W Krwi Olimpu jadł niebieskie naleśniki, przez co Annabeth miała do niego pretensje bo utopił je w syropie (niebieskim). * Lubi psy. * W ,,Krwi Olimpu" dowiaduje się o uczuciu Nica. * W piątej klasie zakochał się w aktorce telewizyjnej. * Kiedyś, w ścianie jego mieszkania na Manhattanie, zdechł szczur (który wydzielał dość nieprzyjemny zapach). Percy jackson surf by rachelhungry-d5z5vrp.jpg Percy jackson by twinkletoez123-d6rb44i.png Percy jackson son of poseidon by thewandmaker-d6bl2t8.jpg Percy by monsiearts-d7k6vdc.jpg Percy jackson.jpg Tho percy is back in action by fuienu chan-d4bywvu.jpg Percy Jackson by Sitriga.jpg Percy jackson by pasta sushi-d6b1588.png Chibi percy by blacknina-d59gysc.jpg The face project percy by neaveria-d65t7zk.jpg Percy uwalnia Nessie ♥.png Percy jackson in camp jupiter by sojukimchi-d6r9j0o.jpg Percy jackson by xdjt27xd-d5e83rn.jpg Percy Jackson by sharpie91.jpg Percy jackson by realgoodpizza-d35xngl.jpg Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Greccy herosi Kategoria:Grupowi Kategoria:Pretorzy Kategoria:Piąta Kohorta Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy" Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Postacie z filmów Kategoria:Główne postacie